The vampire war
by dragonvslizard
Summary: prologue to fight of elves


To live for your country to die for your home that is the honor that binds the knights of different land or at least it was until the rising of the god of vampires, Movak, at his summoning form his infernal, hellish imprisonment by his vampiric clerics and their unholy order. Many have fallen victim to this sacrilegious god and devilish hoards the first of the great cities concurred was the mighty blessed elven city of Atlantis, Movak chose this once holy and powerful city as the center of his empire. Next to fall was Alana-halka, city of the magi, the greatest of mages were trained in the Bobbcan temple were swept away as if they were dust in the path of a housewife's broom city. Following Alana-halka was AlakvastraKra the bastion of the Voká Cho, the powerful, ancient demigods. Now the battle has come to Shalkra the last fortress from the Fourth Vampire War, Gathered here are the survivors from Atlantis, Alana-halka, AlakvastraKra and of Shalkra. Soldiers from all four races are gathered in this final fortress readying for the first counterstrike, to take back AlakvastraKra the second most important city in the vampire empire.

"Knights of Atlantis, Sorcerers of Alana-halka, Guardians of AlakvastraKar, and Soldiers of Shalkra," roared Klawvas, the massive, lion-headed Voká Cho, "as a unified legion we are gathered in Shalkra, gathered so we may destroy the vile empire of Movak, the vampire god, who has driven us from our homes, slain our children, stolen the souls of thousands of our great peoples!"

"We are gathered before our march to my peoples homeland, but do not forget that even with the mighty Voká Cho marching with you we are NOT invincible, how many of you fear the vampires, kneel if you fear them."

Every mage and every Voká Cho kneeled before the mighty AlkvastraKarian. The other humans stood firmly where they were. The fierce Voká Cho leapt into the air and flapped his massive wings, causing large dust storms around the large army, and blew down every standing soldier, the Demigod landed as fast as he could, and charged the startled group of Atlantians and picked up one of the six foot tall men, and brought him to his eye level, by his neck and held the large man fourteen feet from the ground, then dropped the man and sent him scrambling for cover.

"Fools," the giant creature shouted, "brave fools, but fools none the less, behold the magi and the Voká Cho kneel because they fear the threat, we do not just fight vampires, we fight their god Movak the Eternal."

The rest of the soldiers kneeled before him and he too kneeled before them. The trumpets sounded from the western towers. The Voká Cho took flight over the walls and landed in front of the approaching army, Klawvas drew his eight foot long, adamantine sword that could cleave a five foot round titanium boulder in two pieces with one mighty swing, and trembled in fear and awe at the size of this army of Drow elves and Illithids. A blast from a horn answered the trumpet call, as a sign of peace, the drow and Illithid leaders stepped forward as did Klawvas, he sent the elf and the mind flayer a telepathic greeting. The drow gave the Illithid a cold glare in mistaking the source of the greeting.

_It was not the mind flayer drow it was me Klawvas of the Voká Cho, please just think what you want to say to me and the illithid we can read thoughts. _He thought to the Drow.

__

Greetings, Klawvas, from the illithids we have come to offer our assistance to you to end this vampire threat that will undoubtedly try to make it's way through the Underdark, you have the full support of our army.

Greetings Klawvas from the Drow cities the Matron Mothers have decided the best way to deal with this threat is to send the armies of the great Drow families.

Thank you Almer of the Drow. Thank you Makri of the Illithids .

Klawvas how do you know our names? Almer questioned

__

I probed your minds. Your armies should be glad for the eternal darkness Movak created because it is about noon here and you would find no protection from the sun save for the caves.

Klawvas bowed and said, "Follow me please." and led the vast army of the Underdark toward the city. The united armies were growing, this will prove to be an advantage having beings of the Underdark on our side especially against vampires. "Soldiers attention we have new allies from the Under….." before he could finish his sentence he heard thousands of small footsteps , Klawvas looked over his shoulder just in time to see ten thousand Svirfneblin, deep gnomes, this was turning into a grand day. 

"Do you come as allies in our struggles against the vampires?" Klawvas asked in the Svirfneblin tongue.

"We do, mighty Klawvas, it has been many decades since we last met my friend and yet you do not look a day older, do the years not affect your race as it does mine?" said Glim Metalnose 

"Has it really been decades, Glim well that doesn't surprise me much my race does normally live seven millennia, any ways how have you and your family been , I want to hear of all little Gimble's adventures?" replied Klawvas, "well it always good to have many allies…." he was abruptly cut off by the flapping of dragon wings, Klawvas looked up to see a large mercury dragon flying strait for him, Klawvas managed to say "not again." before the dragon hit him at approximately mach three. 

"Klawvasit'ssogoodtoseeyouagainImissedyousomuchhowhaveyoubeenyouknowI'veheardthatthereisawargoingonhereandI'vealsoheardyourthecommandinggeneral,soisittruehuhhuhhuh?" the dragon asked the Voká Cho, who he just happened to be sitting on, "UhKlawvasKlawvas,whereareyou,Klawvas?"

"Please get off me Merc." said the very muffled voice of Klawvas.

"OhKlavasI'msosorryI'didnotmetoburyyouareyouokthatrockstickingoutofyouchestlookspainfuldoyouwantsomehelp?" Merc inquired.

"Yes, would you please pull me off this rock Merc this does hurt, and yes there is a war going on here and yes I am a general." Klawvas said as calmly as he could after being rammed by a dragon and getting impaled.

Merc pulled Klawvas off the rock and everyone around the Voká Cho watched in amazement as the gapping hole in the giant's torso healed before their eyes. 

Klawvas stated quickly "Let us get in the city before anything else happens, being impaled once a year is more than enough for me."

The vast armies headed for the city gates to plan for the upcoming battle with the vampires.

_A dragon, Drow, Illithids, and Svirfneblin what's next an army of wolfweres or maybe an army of clerics and Dracoliches or more likely the vampires waiting at the gates tomorrow _thought the raving Klawvas.

At what normally would be dawn, the mages had been toying around with ways to tell the time without the sun thankfully, the trumpets sounded for the soldiers to get ready, within the hour an army of about two-hundred five thousand well disciplined soldiers. The leader of the Shalkra, the leader of Alana-halka, the leader of Atlantis, the dragon Merc, and Klawvas stood before the mighty force. Klawvas turned to Merc and nodded. The dragon threw bback his head , inhaled and shot out a beam of brilliant white light that made all but Merc and Klawvas flinch away from the light. 

"Sun light is the most feared thing to the vampires that is why Movak, the vampire god, cast eternal darkness over the skies, Though we do not have the sun we have something almost as good, a mercury dragon, Merc perhaps our most powerful ally because his breath weapon is pure light, but many thanks to the mages who studied Merc's light ray and used it to create weapons almost as powerful. Behold a creation of the mages," Klawvas said while holding small glowing glass beads about the size of peas, he threw one of the beads at the wall and a burst of light so bright came forth every one, the dragon included, had to look away "to get rid of the vampires, very useful I think, but not their only new invention." he finished putting on a pair if goggles with tinted lenses that could be set down or up.

Each soldier was given their own pair of goggles and bag of fifty light beads before they left five hours after waking and set out for the Voká Cho fortress. After ten miles of marching one of the Voká Cho scouts flew back with all speed and would have hit the ground were it not for Klawvas' strong arm catching him.

"The vampires are on their way here Movak is leading them all the vampires are coming this way all the cities are deserted half a million vampires are marching as we are except they are more heavily armed then we are, they will be here within two hours!" the scout shouted.

Klawvas flew over the army shouting " To arms, to arms the vampires are coming this way armed for war five-hundred thousand strong, to arms!"

Two hours crept slowly by as the army waited, anxiously, for the vampires to arrive at the other side of the valley, fingering their weapons and quietly praying to their god. Finally the first line of vampires was seen then the second, followed by the third and fourth all the way to the five-hundredth line all in perfectly strait rows. Klawvas motioned for the army to stand their ground vampiric arches stepped forward as a flag passed before the ranks, three-thousand archers with long bows. Some mages began chanting and three volleys of a thousand arrows were loosed at the mixed armies, the arrows were harmlessly deflected by a shield of magic the sorcerers erected. The Voká Cho and Merc took to flight towards the vampire army the arches readied flaming arrows and aimed for the aerial assault most of the arrows were dodged but some two thousand Voká Cho fell screaming in pain towards the ground as balls of fire aiming for the vampires. Eight thousand unlucky vampires were ignited by the flaming cat headed bird men each of them igniting two of their neighbors. The remaining outraged Voká Cho dumped their bags of light beads on the heads of the vampires taking out two-hundred fifty thousand more vampires before Movak could banish the remaining forty-eight thousand Voká Cho to wander the outer planes. 

Before he disappeared Klawvas shouted his last order "Destroy the Movak first then kill the vampires, victory will be ours my friends!"

Merc screamed in rage turned to Movak and screamed "YOU WILL DIE MOVAK YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" inhaled and loosed his most powerful light beam, while flying full speed towards Movak ripping at the gods body as hard as he could he tore Movak's burned body to pieces while weeping at the loss of his friend.

The rest of the army charged toward the Vampires throwing the bags of beads before them tearing gaps in the undead army by the end of the battle only three thousand of the original twenty thousand men survived, two thousand of the ten thousand high elves remained, twenty thousand of the original one hundred thousand Drow elves, only two thousand of the ten thousand deep gnomes survived the battle, all the Illithids were killed in the final battle, the dragon Merc was suffered a mortal wound in his fight with Movak be fore the god was slain, it is still uncertain what has become of the Voká Cho, and all the vampires were slain in the last battle, but since the vampiric war ended the Drow out numbering every other race on the surface took over without to many problems. To this day though a few rebels challenge the hoping to reclaim the surface, but alas non succeed, for now. 


End file.
